Boruto Uzumaki
Boruto Uzumaki (うずまきボルト, Uzumaki Boruto) is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan and a direct descendant of the Hyūga clan through his mother. Initially nonchalant in his duties as a member of Team Konohamaru and resentful of his father and the office of Hokage because it left him with no time for his family; Boruto eventually comes to respect and reconcile with his father and his role as Hokage, yet vows to become like his mentor Sasuke Uchiha — a support system for the Hokage and the village. Background Boruto is the first child of Hinata andHinata HyugaNaruto Uzumaki, receiving a younger sister Himawari two years later. As his parents continued to stay close to their childhood friends over the years, Boruto ultimately came to know the various parent's respective kids well.2 At some point, Boruto attempted to perform the Rasengan but failed, as he wasn't able to grasp how to start forming it, as well as lacking details on chakra management.3 On the day that Naruto was to be inaugurated as the Seventh Hokage, his sister Himawari wanted to bring her panda toy to the ceremony, but Boruto, fearing that he would end up carrying it, tried to take it away from her. When the toy's head was ripped off in the ensuing tug-of-war, Himawari awakened her Byakugan and attacked Boruto in her anger, despite his vehement apologies. Naruto, sensing her killing intent, arrived and shielded Boruto, and was knocked out in the process due to the attack landing on one his chakra points. Fearful of what an attack that could knock-out his father would do to him, Boruto tried to run from Himawari, although she easily located him hiding in a closet.4 Personality Appearance Boruto appears strikingly similar to his father, with blonde hair and blue, similarly shaped, eyes. Unlike Naruto, however, he has wavy hair which flares out on the sides and back, and an ahoge ''(''Literally meaning: ''foolish hair) on the top of his head which resembles the stem of a leaf. His face has a rounder shape like his mother, and he has two whisker markings on each cheek, which he inherited from his father. Boruto wears a black tracksuit, reminiscent of the orange one Naruto wore for most of the series, with pink lining and stripes along the bottom and cuff sleeve cuffs. Beneath the jacket, he wears a short-sleeved white shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck, referencing to his name. He also wears black shinobi sandals. '''Abilities' Stemming from two strong bloodlines, Boruto is a prodigy. He is able to learn techniques in short periods of time and is regarded as being able to accomplish anything he attempts. He is deemed and elite genin, having mastered various jonin-level feats despite his young age. Ninjutsu Boruto mastered the Shadow Clone Technique before entering the Academy, able to coordinate his attacks with shadow clones and use them for manoeuvres of chunin, if not jonin, level. Boruto can perform the nature transformations of Wind, Lightning, and Water Release; with which he uses techniques including Lightning Release: Purple Electricity, Water Release: Splash Bullet and Wind Release: Gale Palm. From training with Sasuke, he has become skilled in shurikenjutsu, able to change a weapon's trajectory mid-flight and coat his shuriken in Lightning Release. In the manga, he has also learned his father's various Sexy Techniques. As an adult, he was seen wielding a sword in battle, indicating he has skill in kenjutsu. Dojutsu At the age of eight, Boruto subconsciously awakened a unique dojutsu in his right eye, which is featureless in appearance (with a darkened sclera in the anime). While originally only able to instinctively activate it in times of threats, several years later, he became able to activate it at will, along with black markings across his right arm and face. Boruto was able to communicate with Momoshiki Otsutsuki's dying spirit. As Momoshiki explained, it was because he possessed the blood of a Byakugan wielder. It grants him the ability to detect things such as chakra which is generally unseen by a normal eye. This dojutus can perceive the flow of chakra, enabling Boruto to see the visible changes in one's chakra and likewise track a target through its chakra. It can also determine the key point of the chakra pathway system, and see through invisible barriers that connect between dimensions. Chakra As an Uzumaki, Boruto is shown to have very large reserves of stamina and chakra, able to produce four shadow clones in battle. Taijutsu Boruto is very nimble and graceful, running about the village with acrobatic feats of parkour and free-running nature through narrow and large obstacles without pause or struggle. He is noticeably fast, able to quickly get behind his opponents unnoticed. He also displayed an aptitude for taijutsu, even before joining the Academy, sparring with his father. In the Academy, he was able to hold his own against Iwabee, a senior student, performing relentless assaults through coordinated strikes from each of his limbs. Likewise, he is able to shift his body in mid-air to change tactics. He is also able to use the Gentle Fist, though without the Byakugan, he is unable to target an enemy's tenketsu. Intelligence While usually carefree to the point of coming off as lazy, similar to his mentor Sasuke, Boruto is a very keen-minded individual who excels at reading the situation and adapting to it. New Era (Plot) Academy Arc In the anime, Boruto came across Denki who was being bullied by some kids. After rescuing him, they became friends, and insists that Denki stands up to his father for being forced to join the Academy against his will. Sarada Uchiha Arc Versus Momoshiki Arc Mujina Bandits Arc Trivia * "Boruto" is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "bolt". His name is a reference to his cousin Neji, whose name means "screw". Quotes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Male Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Team Konohamaru